The Illusion Alchemist
by Lain-Chan009
Summary: Memories have always been painful for Trisha Elric, Edward Elric‘s daughter. Things in her past always visited her while she Slept and daydreamed. Things that she kept only to herself. But that all falls apart on a long train ride.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. __

* * *

_

Chapter one - The Train

**/1938/**

It was missions like this that made her think about the past. Things that she had left behind, well at least it's what she thought. Long train rides had always been a bitch to her; making her think and day dream, she hated it. Boring, the seats were hard as hell sometimes, annoying compartment partners, oh that list was so long that it evened scared her friend Spike into believing that train rides were evil. The young woman that sat in the back of the compartment seat had a sad yet sour looking face on. This young woman's name was Trisha Armony Elric. A state alchemist, and a Lt. Colonel in the military, though she had only been one for a year she still was a Lt. Colonel. She was also Edward Elric's daughter, she too had the wonderful gift of being a genius of alchemy. Well in her eyes she was only half of a whole one. Her blond bangs covered her face and had a spiky look to them.

The rest of her hair was in a high pony tail and reached just a bit below her neck. Her eyes were gold, another thing she had inherited from her father and had a sad look in her eyes. She was 18, old enough to be considered an adult but just young enough to still be a child. Trisha's left arm was automail, newly designed by her automail mechanic. Her military jacket was off and laid next to her along with her book on alchemy she had been reading. She had never been a big fan of the jacket and preferred to have it off. Her legs were crossed just as where her arms were.

"I haven't seen you this pissed off in a while, what's wrong?" asked a young man.

Trisha snapped out of her angry trance and looked at the young man who had spoken. Her partner was the same age, and a State Alchemist. The only thing different form each other were their ranks. He was a Major and had just entered the military. Ivan Maes Mustang was a regular heart breaker. Midnight hair, a somewhat pale skin tone, hell his eyes were a beautiful crimson red and add on his charming voice and his personality. Girls fell for him the moment the met him. That was something Trisha could never understand about the girls who had fallen for his charm. What was it about this young man that made girls swoon. It annoyed her.

To her Ivan was nothing more than a jackass who thought he was better than she. Ivan was of course Roy Mustang's son, his mother being Riza Hawkeye Mustang. Trisha had known him since they were both young enough to talk, and fight. Trisha had her first fist fight with him and had also had her first kiss with him. She hated that memory, but she still treasured it. She never knew why but she did it anyways. Soon after Ivan had joined the military they were forced into being partners. She still hadn't forgiven Roy Mustang for that yet. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah. I just don't really like train rides," she answered him.

"Brings back old memories?" he asked.

Trisha eyes darkned as she looked down.

"Yes," she said quietly. "A lot of which I want to forget but I can't."

She saw Ivan nod. She raised her head and looked out the window. The fast moving scenery was the only thing that could calm her down. It reminded how she wanted this ride to end. Fast and quick. She leaned her elbow down on the arm rest by the window and put her face into her hand. Ivan had fallen asleep himself just a few minutes after she had begun staring out the window. Her golden stare out the window soon ended as she fell asleep. Her dreams were littered by old memories of when she was younger. Fifteen to be exact; the year that everything change in her live dramatically. More so than when her mother died. It hurt but she didn't wake up. It felt as if she couldn't...

**/End of Chapter one-The Train/**

_

* * *

I really don't know what to say…I mean I'm happy to be writing again but I'm also a bit worried. I get so busy with school and such that I might not be able to update for a while. I hope this is much better than the last version of my story. The next chapter will be about Trisha past and you'll meet her brother Jack, who also has a new style of hair (his old style was to hard of me to draw, and I'm the one who made it XD). I hope that you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed typing it up. Nice and easy one. No writers block what so ever, so I'm happy. The characters in this part are mine. Both Trisha and Ivan mean a lot to me and I would be very upset if some one used them with out asking (now asking me to use them, that's just fine). Like I said before I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review, it would be very nice and you'd be much loved! _

_-Lain-Chan009_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist._

* * *

Chapter Two: The Illusion Alchemist-15 years-old 

**/1935/ **

"Sister. Wake up sister."

The voice Trisha heard was bland and almost lifeless tone. No emotion was in the voice but she felt a strong shake. She opened up her golden eyes and looked up at her younger brother. He eyes were emotionless and cold, but still the bright jade green color they had always been. The were half open and covered a bit by his dark brown spiky bangs. His name was Jack Elric and he was 14 years-old. His face was round and made him look younger than he really was but his height made up for that. He was tall for his age, he had always been. Trisha had been trying to figure that out what seemed like forever.

"Your awake finally," Jack said standing up strait. "Get up, we're here."

Trisha yawned and sat up. She stretched out her arms and put her feet on the ground.

"Jeez already there? Man it seemed shorter than usual," Trisha muttered. She grabbed her red coat at the other end of the seat and put it on. "Did ya get our bags?"

"Got them," he answered. He held them up then put his arm down. "Let's go."

"Right," she said with a nod.

And with that she stood up and walked off the train with her brother. This was normal for the two Elric siblings. Jack was the youngest sibling, while Trisha was the oldest. Jack was tall, slim built, wearing a long blue coat with the snake and cross symbol on the back while everything else was black. His boots only had one strap of blue and that was it. His gloves here black and were fingerless; they also were rolled up at the wrist. His hair was short and a dark brown. As for his bangs they were spiky and thin. Jack's eyes where a brilliant bright jade green, like his mothers but they always looked emotionless and dark, they were always half closed when he was awake. His face wasround and made him lookyounger than what he really was (14 years-old).

He was a quite person, hardly talked and if he did it was mostly only to his older sister. He was always a bit harsh and was almost, to some people that is, soulless when he spoke. Trisha on the other hand wore a red jacket with the snake and cross symbol on the back (handed down from Edward of course), her pants were black and so was her shirt except there was a gold dragon that circled the stomach. Her boots were very similar to her father's old ones except the traps at the top where red. Her gloves where white and also rolled up at the wrist. Her bangs where a bit spiky but were large and long; they also covered her face like her fathers. Her hair was long and reached past her shoulders by a couple of inches. It was tied up in a low braid at the moment, like it had been since she grown it out. Her face was boyish and make her look like a boy. Her hair was blond and her eyes were gold.

She was almost a spitting image of her father…well if he was a girl that is. She was brash, loud, rude, and had a short temper. Trisha was short for her age (15 years-old) and hated it when some one did mention her height. Yep there was no doubt in anyone minds that she was Edward Elric's daughter, heck some people even mistaken her for a boy. It didn't bug her, in fact it helped her in a lot of pinches she had been in. Oh and did I mention she was a trouble maker or a trouble magnet to her one friend. The second youngest state alchemist was she and her state name was The Illusion Alchemist. Her alchemy always looked as if she was using magic instead of alchemy and that's the way she liked. She loved playing tricks on people and loved faking other's voices. Her favorite so far was her father's voice, which she used a lot to help out in what she wanted. If she heard a voice once, she could mimic whenever she wanted to.

That was a trick she had learned from the same friend that called her a trouble magnet.If there was one thingthat she was always doing it would be brushing her long bangs out of her eyes, and at the moment that's what she was doing.

"Geez, I really need to get my hair cut or something," Trisha said.

"I've told you a millions times to get it cut but you don't listen to me sister," Jack replied to her complaint.

"I know, I know. It's just…whenever I do go to the barbers shop to get my hair cut I think of…" she looked down.

"You think of mother don't you?" Jack asked in his usual somewhat emotion voice.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"If you want, I'll cut it for you sister," he said to her.

"Huh? No, never mind. I'll think of something to keep these bangs out of my eyes," she told him with a smile. "Thanks' little bro!"

"Your welcome," he answered. "Where are we going to meet 2nd Lt. Havoc?"

"Sigh, Jack, just call him Spike. He'll kill you if he hears you call him that," she said with a huff. "And we're supposed to meet him by the café, that we visit a lot."

"Oh," he shrugged it off. That was Jack for you. Quite, proper, and when he did something wrong he always shrugged it off.

Trisha dug her gloved hand into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She checked inside how much money she had in it and smiled when she closed it and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Guess what Jack-o, we have enough money to catch a cab to day!" she said happily.

"Don't call me 'Jack-o'," he said harshly.

"You are no fun sometimes, you know that Jack! No fun at all!" she laughed a bit and nudged his shoulder.

"How can some one be fun if they're like me?" he asked coldly.

She frowned and looked the other way. "I…guess your right. Sorry, Jack."

With this she stepped out of the train station and headed for the street with Jack behind her. He watched as she stood at the sidewalk's edge and waved her hands about.

"OI(1)! TAXIE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "TAAAAAAAAAAAAAXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Jack covered his ears when she yelled like this. So did a few passer bys.

Finally a yellow car stopped in front of her. She put her hand into a fist and thrust it down.

"Alright!" she yelled happily. "I rock!"

Jacks sighed and opened the door to the car, but was pushed out the way by a man in an expensive looking suit.

"What the hell?" Trisha yelled.

She quickly caught the door before the man shut it with her left hand.

"What the hell do you think your doing buddy?" she asked threaten.

"Getting a cab to my work. What does it look like?" he asked rudely.

Trisha rolled her eyes. "Look we got the cab, it's ours not move that expensive ass of yours out of our cab before I make you!" she yelled.

"Pfft! A little brat like you hurt me? I have better luck at having a chipmunk kill me than you beating me up!" he yelled. And with this he slammed the door shut with Trisha hand still on it.

She didn't even flinch.

"What the…" the man muttered.

Trisha threw the door open, grabbed the man by his shirts collar and pulled him out of the car.

"Don't EVER call me little," she hissed.

Trisha reared back her arm and punched him right in the face. She let him go and watched as he fell to the ground unconscious. There was a large group around her. They were muttering and whispering. She whipped around and looked at the people behind her.

"What the hell you starring at?" she yelled at them.

The group went back to their business and left the small alchemist alone. She hmphed and turned back to the cab. Jack was already inside and was sticking his head out of the car's window.

"Hmph, that's what I thought," she said as she turned around to face the car.

"Are you done yet sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done" she said pouting.

She went to the other side of the car and closed the door. She told the cab driver the direction to the café. Jack sat back and stared out the window. It didn't take long for the cab driver to get to the café and they even found their friend 2nd Lt. Spike Havoc out there. His spiky black bangs stuck out to the side while his blond hair was messy, as it ever was. He was wearing his normal clothes instead of his militaryuniform.A black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and black boots, which had his pants bottoms stuffed in them. A cigarette hung loosely out of his mouth and his sunglasses where square unlike his other glasses he wore when he was working. He smiled and waved at the siblings. Spike was and had alwaysbeen aninteresting person. Always hung back, acted as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Half the time Trisha and Jack saw him he was smiling, never frowning; which sometimes creeped Trisha out a lot. Spike had lived with his uncle, Jean Havoc until he was 18. He joined the military the same year. He was like an older brother to the two. Always watching over them, and telling them to slow down or to get some sleep when they needed too. Trisha was closer to him that Jack was she never knew why and she didn't care. Spike was an important person to her. Spike always mentioned that she reminded her of himself of when he was her age maybe that was why but she didn't know.

"Hey Squirt, hey Kiddo," Spike said happily. "How have you kids been?"

"Don't call me Squirt!" Trisha yelled.

"And don't call me Kiddo," Jack said calmly.

"I'll take that as 'yes Spike we're doing great'. Is that okay with you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah we're doing okay," Trisha smiled. Squirt was her nick name from Spike and Kiddo was Jack's. It was one those rare days where the two didn't feel like being called by their nicknames.

"Great," Spike said happily. "Now let's get some coffee!"

Trisha laughed and fallowed the man in with Jack behind the two. The three were seated and ordered their coffee and snacks to got with the coffee. The blond teenager looked at the older man as he sipped down his coffee.

"So what's with you calling us in?" Trisha asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about squirt?" Spike asked as he put down his coffee cup.

"You know what I mean. You wouldn't want me here unless it's for something important. So what does Colonel Smith want?" she asked coldly.

"Can't fool you can we? Well Smith wanted me to tell you and give your new mission," he handed her a yellow folder.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked. She opened it up and took the files out from the inside. "and where do I have to go?"

"Sigh, ever hear of Xenotime?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I think I have. Didn't they have large gold deposits but it went out soon after they found it?" she asked.

"Yep. About a few years after the gold went out the city hit big again, and once again they gold _went out_." Spike said.

"'_Went out_' what do you mean?" Trisha asked.

"A couple of years ago I was digging around Mustang's files, he was really pissed at mewhen he found me too, but Ifound a report by your dad. It said some stuff about this water thing. I think it was called red water but I can't really remember, but anyways this stuff made fake Philosopher's Stones, which was called a red stone or something like that," Spike explained. "Supposedly the city used this stuff to make that fake Philosopher's stone to make gold. Well that stopped for some reason. When your father went there and found out that the city was trying it again."

"Adults can be so greedy," Jack muttered.

"Yeah, we can but hey, money makes the world go round...or so they say," Spike said with a sigh. "So anyways your father stopped and the town has been pretty peaceful. But now…"

"Let me guess, the town hit gold _again_?" Trisha asked.

"Your pretty good. Well it's little suspicious if a town hit big _three_ times don't you think?" Spike asked. Trisha nodded. "So your mission is to go down there and find out what's going on. Be careful, you never know what might be going down there."

Trisha nodded and handed the files to Jack who wanted to see them.

"Aren't we always?" She asked with a smile.

"No. Anyways, your train leaves tomorrow, at 11. Be up and ready or I'll be honking my horn to wake you up," Spike told the two.

Trisha smiled and watched as the older man light his cigarette and inhale it deeply and blow it out in a big puff of smoke out of his mouth.

"We're here for a couple of minutes and your kicking us out already. Man what a place," she said as she closed her golden eyes and laughed.

* * *

_(1) Oi-Japanese for Hey!_

_Bet ya guys didn't know I would be using Japanese in here did ya? Well I am, and I'll be putting the translations(short ones like one word and that) down here. By the way, Spike is also mine please dont' steel. Oh and…PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! Please? I'll give you a cookie(or try, but I can't really since we're all on the computer and all...please ignore the this part)._

_-Lain-Chan009_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist._

* * *

Chapter Three: Xenotime: part 1 

**/1935/**

There was a large cracking sound as Trisha moved her neck around to crack it.

"Ah, that feels much better," Trisha muttered as she put her head forward.

"I hate that sound," Jack said looking at his older sister.

"I know, I know. But my neck was killing…oh awesome! We're here Jack!" the blondgirlsaid happily.

The siblings where still on the train that had just arrived at the town, Xenotime. Trisha looked out the window happily and closed her eyes. She threw her arms up into the air.

"WHERE HERE!" she screeched.

Jack shuddered at the yell of his sister.

"Do you have to yell like that?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she said smiling at her younger brother.

He stared at her then looked out the window. Soon enough the train came to a complete stop and the two got off.

"God I hate train rides. The seats are always hard as hell and I always feel as if someone is watching me," she said with a frown. "It bugs the living crap outta me."

"Really?" Jack asked. His voice sounded as if it didn't care…but then again it always does.

"Ah, oh well. Let's go get something to eat Jack," Trisha said happily "I'm starving."

"Yes sister," Jack said nodding.

The train had been long and boring. It was also empty and for some reason,Trisha didn't really care. At least they had a compartment to them selves. It was really odd to be in that city. Gold was everywhere, and it was pretty cheep which surprised the twoyoung alchemist even more, well only Trisha that is.Trisha bought a gold chain, which when they found a hotel to say stay at, she would look at it more closely. A lot of people were looking at them oddly too for some odd reason, Trisha of course noticed this and was slightly annoyed with it.

"What in the world are they staring at?" Trisha asked her younger brother in a low whisper.

"I think it's our jacket's sister," Jack whispered back.

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"It's a symbol that only, father, Mrs. Curtis, andwe only use. Remember that father has been here before," Jack explained.

"Right," she nodded. "But they don't have to stare as if were a freak show or something."

Jacksighed andwent off to find arestaurant.Soon enough hehad found a restaurant for the two and went inside before his sister. Trisha stopped and looked around. People had stopped staring but she still had the feeling as if someone was watching her and it bugged her slightly. She shrugged it off and went inside. There shecaught up with her brother andthey were seated. Theyordered what they wanted and when the food came the ate. Trisha was sipping on her drink when she watched the door to the restaurant open…to reveal someone she hadn't seen in a year and a person with him that she hadn't seen since her brother and she left their hometown. She spit out her drink and coughed.

"Sister are you alright?" Jack asked looking up from his plate.

She grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him down under the table. They were lucky because the table cloth on the table was long enough that it touched the floor and could hid the two.

"Why are we under the table sister? It's disgusting under here," he said pointing up.

Trisha looked up quickly and saw gum was stuck under there but at the moment she didn't care.

"Just shut up! We have huge problem," she whispered to him. She pulled the cloth up just a bit so he could look outside.

"Father…" he muttered. "and Uncle Alphonse."

"Yep, and we can't let him know we're here," she whispered to him. She let the cloth go and turned to him.

"Why?" the younger brother asked.

"He's here under Mustang's order, duh!" she hissed. "And remember what happenedin Central about a month ago, which was our fault?"

"Why is Alphonse here?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Trisha hissed at him.

"…Oh," he said with a nod. "What are we going to do sister?"

"Your going to come out from under that table and talk to me like a civilized person," said a voice behind them. "That's what."

Trisha gulped and turned around. All she saw wasEdward Elric'sface as it looked down under the table. He was now 36 years old and he had grown taller, a lot taller than he was before. His face looked older but still had that cocky look he had when he was younger. He grabbed Trisha's coat by the hood and drug her out from under the table. He still had his jacket on, which was black and long. A white dress shirt was underneath it and he wore black dress pants and black shoes, andhis gloves where white too. He looked just about the same as she remembered him. She wiggled in his grasp but he didn't let her go.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "Let me go, let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!"

"Not by a long shot," Edward said irritated.

Jack came out from under the table and looked at his father and his sister.

"Your acting like a three year old,"Jack said coldly to his sister.

"Aw, come on Ed. Let her go," Alphonse Elricsaid worriedly. "We're attracting attention."

"So what! I need to have a talk with her!" Edward yelled.

Trisha stopped and looked at her uncle. He was a lot different from the last time she saw him but…at the same time he was the same. His hair was short and his eyes still looked kind like they had when she was young. He wore a brown jacket and a blue dress shirt underneath, his dress pants were brown and his shoes were also black like her father's.

"You cut your hair Alphonse?" Jack asked.

"Well, no. Mattie did itwhile I was sleeping," Alphonse said rubbing his head. "Said she couldn't stand seeing me with long hair another minute."

"You look nice," Jack said in his usual voice.

"Thank you Jack," Alphonse said with a smile.

That was when Trisha slipped out of her coat, grabbed her bag with her one hand then ran past Jack and grabbed his hand. He started running with her right after she grabbed him. She could here Edward shouting behind them to stop and get their asses over her. They were out of the restaurants doors in a snap. Trisha let go of Jack's hand andlet himrun on his own.

"GET BACK HERE TRISHA ARMONY ELRIC!" Trisha could hear that all the way in Central if she was there.

"BROTHER STOP MAKING A SCENE!" she heard Alphonse equally as loud.

"You really pissed him off this time," Jack said looking at his sister.

"Yeah I can see that," Trisha said looking behind her.

"Is he coming after us?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, let's speed up and head for that ally," she said tilting her head towards the ally that she saw.

"Okay," he said with a nod.

The two sped up and dashed into ally. Edward frowned and fallowed the two in with Alphonse right behind him. It had garbage and discarded pieces of wood all over it's walls and floors. It was a mess in other words.

"Trisha! Jack!" Edward yelled. He looked around. "I saw the two come in here…" that was of course when he spotted a ladder. "Hey, Al."

"Huff, I am, huff, really out of shape, huff," Alphonse said leaning against a wall. He looked over at his brother."What is it, Ed?"

Edward pointed up with his thumb and Alphonse frowned. "Do we have to?" he whined.

"Get your butt up there right now," Edward said sharply.

Alphonse sighed and walked towards the ladder. "You go up first. They're your kids."

"Okay fine," Edward said as he started climbing up the later. "I'll go first."

Alphonse fallowed his older brother up to the top of the building.

"Hey, Jack."

"Yes?"

"Are they gone?"

"Yes."

Trisha moved the wood that covered their hiding spot and walked out. She looked left and right, then behind her self then back to the wood. Those two were just lucky that they ducked into her before Edward and Alphonse ran in.

"Okay, the coast is clear Jack," she told her younger sibling. Jack walked out and nodded. Trisha turned around and started walking.

"C'mon, I passed a hotel while we were running. Let's go check it out," Trisha said happily. It was quite. "Huh? Jack are you okay?"

There was no behind her.

"What the? Jack! Where are you! This is not funny!" she yelled.

She turned around as fast as she could looking around for where her brother could have disappeared to. She was starting to get worried but out of no where someone grabbed her from behind and put a cloth to her mouth. She struggled to move but the person who had her was stronger. The cloth was soaked in something that she couldn't at the moment tell what it was. She struggled but her strength was going down. She felt sleepy suddenlyand her eye lids felt heavy also. Soon enough she was asleep.

* * *

_Thank you to all who reviewed. You get much love from Trisha, Jack, and Ivan(sorry, no cookies. Trisha and Ivan ate them all). To answer your question NinjaAngel, Spike is Havoc's nephew, and no that question was not dumb. I forgot to put in that in the last chapter that was their relationship. Thank you NinjaAngel, and Kaeley Mel for reviewing! Like I said in the last chapter, please review, and thank you for reading this chapter.  
__-Lain-Chan009_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

* * *

_

Chapter three: Xenotime: Part 2

**/1935/**

Her vision was blurry and dark when Trisha awoke. She felt so sleep, but luckily for her sleepiness was wearing off. She opened her eyes fully and looked around with just her eyes.

"Ah, I see your wake."

Trisha tried to snapped her head forward but couldn't. Instead she looked around with her eyes. When she tried moving her arms and legs, she couldn't feel a thing or lift them. She couldn't even move her automail which made her very worried. She tried to speak but she soon found out her mouth was also numb. As far as she could tell she was lying on something, possibly a bed. A young man, that had to be at least 16 looked suddenly appeared above her face and looked down at her. Brown hair that most likely covered his left eye when it laid flatly against his face hung down. His brown eyes looked cold and cruel and his mouth was twisted into what she thought was his best possible smile he could make.

"Such a boyish face but…you'll grow out of it. I'm sure of that," he touched her face but she couldn't feel it. He slowly moved down her face to her neck then across her body. It moved so slowly…and even if she couldn't feel his touch, it still gave her the creeps. "You defiantly have both your mother's and father's eyes. That determination and sadness. So beautiful."

She felt like screaming and not only did she want to scream but she wanted to beat this guy senseless. Where in the hell did he get the right to touch her like that. His hand went back to her face and he started to brush her bangs off her of her face.

"The feeling in your face should be coming back soon, but you still wont be able to talk," his twisted smile turned into a even more twisted smirk. He leaned down further, just barely an half an inch from her face.

The young man was right about getting the feeling back in her face but she still couldn't talk. She could feel his hand which was warm and his breath on her face. She was afraid what he might do, or what he could do. She was helpless. She tried to move her hand but all she got was a twitch of a finger.

"What a strong will you have. Already moving a finger, impressive," he muttered. "Too bad that wont be enough to help you Miss. Elric."

That was it. His mouth met hers and hers met his. Not only was this her fist kiss but it was also the most passionate one she ever had. Tears were at the corner of her eyes; her right eye tears had already flowed down her face. She didn't want this but what could she do? Her body couldn't move and she couldn't scream. She was helpless to this guy!

"Gemini!"

The young man pulled away and looked behind himself.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Get your dirty hands off of her," it was a woman's voice, and man did she sound upset.

"And if don't?" he asked. He laid down on her body and put his arms around her neck.

He licked her face, and that sent a chill up her spine.

"_Gross! What is with this guy?" _she thought. "_Huh? Wait a minute…my hand! I can feel my right hand!"_

It was true she could feel her right hand and at the moment it was gripping the bed sheets that was under her.

"_So I am on a bed," _Trisha thought.

"Because she's getting her body's feeling back faster than normal people," the woman said.

"Oh well, at least I had one moment of happiness with her," the young man said happily. He let go of her body and stood up. "So Capricorn, what's up?"

"Stop getting your kicksfrom her! She's as innocent as ever and we need that. What we don't need is you destroying her virginity and making that innocents disappear," man did she sound mad.

"I know I know," Gemini said brushing her off. "But she's so cute!"

"Sigh…I will never understand you Gemini. Ever. She looks more like a boy then a girl!"

"Well I'm just that kind of guy. So how is the search for the other Elric going?" Gemini asked. He sat down on her bed and looked down at her. "Her brother in other words."

"_Jack? Where is he?" _Trisha thought worriedly. She felt a tingle in her feet. "_Well I'm getting the feeling in my foot back…I guess that's a good sign. But what about Jack?…Please let him be okay…" _

"Not good. The Azoth Freaks are having a hard time finding him," Capricorn explained.

"Huh? Why?" Gemini asked puzzled.

"He has no soul. Remember that Azoth is made up of half of a person's soul," the woman explained.

"Oh, I see," he said. "So…um are we ever going to find the kid?"

"'_Azoth'…Azoth…why does it sound so familiar?" _Trisha thought. "_And what in the world is a 'Azoth Freak'? And how did they know about Jack!" _

"Most likely not. Sigh…The kid is good at hiding, that's all I can say," Capricorn said sadly.

"_Hell yeah he's good! I told him if I was ever in danger that he is go off by himself and find one of our friends and bring them where I am so that they can rescue me!" _Trisha thought angrily. "_I just hope he sticks to it…he has such a hard head when it comes to things like that…" _

The door was suddenly kicked open to the room.

"Hey, love birds! The boss wants you two!"

It sounded like a kid just a bit over the age of 12, a boy at that.

"Aries!" Capricorn yelled. "Can't you open the door like a normal kid?"

"No," the boy said simply. He sounded happy a bit to happy to Trisha.

"What does the boss want with us?" Gemini asked.

"I dunno. He just wanted you two to see him," Aries said simply. "That's all I know."

"Sigh, alright. We'll go. Aries. Watch the girl while were gone," Capricorn ordered. "C'mon Gemini, I'm pretty sure it's about the girl."

"Okay," Trisha felt Gemini get off the bed.

She heard footsteps go out and come into the room. Then the sound of the door closing and footsteps coming near herwas all she heard.

"So…you're the new Azoth Experiment huh?" Aries asked. His head suddenly appeared over her face.

Bright messy red hairand big brown eyes were on that smiling face above her.Goggles with blue tinted lens were hangingoff his neck. He was grinning at her and for some odd reason it gave her the creeps.

"Heh, I don't see what makes you have more Azoth than normal people," he said.

His face disappeared from her view as he sat down on the bed. The bed jarred a bit as he sat down but that didn't really bug her.

"You know…you remind me of my sister…" he said quietly. "She was a tomboy too…she also had blond hair like you. Looked like our mother but had our father's eyes. They were always so determined, just like yours."

"_Great…I got a kid who just lost his sister…"_ she thought coldly. "_Does that mean he'll hurt me?…Or will he help me? If I could just talk I could convince him to get me the hell outta of here!" _

"Huh? Wait a minute…who's there?" Aries yelled suddenly. Trisha moved her eyes so she could see what exactly was going on.

All she saw was Aries getting up from the bed, she also felt this too, and walk into the middle of the room. That was when she noticed some one creep up behind the red headed boy and hit him over the head to what looked like a frying pan.

"Fiona, is she okay?" a young man voiceasked. He sounded like he was 16 or 17.

A figure wearing a long skirt that was black and dress shirt that was also black,was next to her bed. Trisha looked back up. This time it was a girl who was over her face. Her long blond hair flowing down her back with strands hanging and touching Trisha's face. It tickled the young alchemist but at the moment she could do nothing. The girl was about her age, 15 or 14, and Trisha couldn't tell but what she could tell was that the girl's bangs would cover her eyes when they laid flat against her face. Her blue eyes looked cold but had a bit happiness in them.

"Tsk, She's still paralyzed," the girl said annoyed.

"_Well excuse me bitch!" _Trisha mentally yelled.

"Sigh, move. I gotta give her the pill. Let's hope she doesn't choke," the boy said heavily.

The girl moved and Trisha once again heard footsteps. She felt the bed shake as some one came on it. She was lifted up by an arm. The arm was behind her back and it's hand was holding her arm. Trisha's head hung to the side as if she was dead. Her body also felt heavy, as if it was made of lead. The bed she was on was covered in what she could tell were blood stains. Trisha's hair wasn't braided and hung just above the bed.

"_What the? Where the hell am I? Now I'm really worried," _Trisha thought fearfully. "_And what am I wearing?" _

Her left arm, which was automail was not covered by her normal clothes. She could not see the clothes she was wearing but wanted to though. Her head was pulled forward and it hung forward and laid down on the top part of her chest. She could now see what she was wearing and was disgusted with it already. It was a regular hospital outfit but instead of pants she had shorts on. Spots of what looked to be blood seen all over the clothes. What the hell was going on? Before she even knew what was happening fingers were shoved into her mouth. Some thing was placed into her mouth but she couldn't tell what it was. The fingers were taken out and wiped on the pants legs of the young manwho held her.

Trisha watched as the hand go into a pocket and pull out a test tube with what looked to be water in it and a corkat the top. The thumb of the hand moved so it could pop off the cork and which it did. There was a loud "POP" sound but she didn't' care. The test tube was brought up to her lips and tipped forward so water could travel down into her mouth. She felt the cool water go down with something and shewasquite surprised that she didn't choke. She even felt her self swallowing the water.

"That should do it," the young man muttered.

"Are you sure you should have given her the whole pill Rick?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, remember she's different from other people," the boy explained. "Now miss, we are not kidnapping you. In fact we're your rescue team. My name is Rick Tringham and the girl's voiced you heard was my younger sister, Fiona."

"Hello," Fiona said simply.

"We'll explain everything when we get back to our house, we're kinda pressed for time," Rick told her with a small laugh. "But that pill I just gave you is going to make you fall asleep again, sorry about that we haven't perfected it yet. We're also going to have to put this choker on you so that you, along with us, wont be detected by Azoth Freaks."

"'_Azoth Freaks'? What are those things?" _Trisha wondered in her mind.

"Fiona put the choker on her for me," Rick asked.

"Okay," Fiona said quickly. Trisha felt something wrap around her neck but didn't have the energy to look up; even with her eyes.

She felt numb and tired again. Was the numbness part of the pill's effect also? She had so many questions to ask but from the sounds of it not there was not enough time to answer them all. Trisha was lifted but she felt nothing. Her arm hung over down but her head kept to where it was. Trisha's vision blurred once again and soon enough she was seeped in darkness once again.

* * *

_Yeah…Gemini is a pervert. You'll find out what Capricorn looks like real soon and what happened to little Jack-o. So what is a Azoth Freak? Like with Capricorn you'll find out real soon. And yes these characters names are based on the Zodiac. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. NinjaAngel, no it's not Winry buttheir mother will be mentioned real soon. Thank you guys again and thanks for reading this chapter too. Please review this chapter also.  
-Lain-Chan009_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. _

* * *

Chapter five-"You hungry?" 

**/1938/**

"Gah!" Trisha gasped slight as she woke up from her heavy sleep.

Trisha breathed heavily as she looked around the train's compartment. Two things stuck out to the young woman. One being that there was no onein the train compartmentexcept herself, and the second being Ivan was gone and he should be there with her. She stood up and cracked her neck, an old habit she had since she was a child. She walked out between the seats and started walking slowly to the door at the end of the train's compartment.

"_Why the hell did I start dreaming of those days?"_ she asked herself. She was slightly annoyed with herself for letting her dream that, but then again dreams could never be controlled even by oneself…or at least that's what her Sensei told her when he was alive. She shook her head."_Anyways, where is Mustang?" _

Trisha practically screamed when the door opened from the other side. Ivan chuckled as he entered the compartment, he was the one who opened the door and scared Trisha. In his arms he had some drinks and what looked to be snacks.

"What the hell Mustang?" Trisha yelled angrily.

"Sorry Elric, I didn't know you were awake," Ivan said finishing his chuckle.

"Sigh, it's okay. So what's with all the food?" she asked him.

"It's our dinner," he said simply.

Trisha raised an eyebrow. "Okay…so where did you get all this food?"

"I raided the luggage cart," he said with a shrug. "I knew you'd be hungry when you woke up and I didn't feel like hearing you complain today."

"Wow. Roy Mustang's son just stole something," Trisha said with her own chuckle. "I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you."

"You have and always will be," Ivan said with a shrug. "You hungry?"

He threw a bottle of soda at her. She caught it and sat down in a seat nearest to her. Ivan sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm hungry," she said. She pulled off her white glove on her left hand with her mouth. She took it out of her mouth and laid it down in her lap. After doing this she grabbed the bottle cap of soda and twisted it with auto-mail arm. It came off easily, and from there she brought the glass bottle to her mouth and took a sip of the liquid.

"So what did you dream about?" Ivan asked as he popped a potato chip into his mouth.

Trisha sighed and grabbed a bag between the two, which was were the young Majorhad put all the snacks.

"Oh about things when I was fifteen," she said airily.

Ivan almost choked on his chips.

"Koff, Koff, What?" he asked couching.

"I had a dream about things when I was fifteen," Trisha said more slowly. Her left eye twitched slightly with annoyance.

"That's not what I was worried about. You _never _tell me about what your thinking or dreaming," Ivan said grabbing his soda. "It scared me."

Trisha watched him twist the cap off the bottle and take a swig from it. She sighed and looked forward. With this she leaned back into her seat and looked up. Her bangs covered her eyeswhich made her look serious.

"Maybe I'm changing," she muttered. "Maybe I'm just starting to grow up."

"That's a laugh in a half. You grew up the minute your mother died," Ivan said. "Then you lost that innocent look in you eyes when Jack and you…"

"Shut up. Please, I don't want to think about it anymore," she said quietly.

Ivan stopped and looked down. "I'm sorry, he said quietly…I really am."

"It's okay," she sighed out. "Just forget it okay?"

"Alright," Ivan said.

"Thank you."

Ivan felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down at it and smiled softly. Trisha, with soda bottle still in her hand, was laying her head down on his shoulder.

"Is it okay if I use your shoulder? Just this one time?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's just fine. Don't worry about it," he said softly. "Just give me your bottle and get some sleep."

"Okay," she said sleepily.

She was just so tired, she didn't even feel it when Ivan took the bottle out of her hand. Maybe it was because of the train ride, or that she was still a little sleepy, but that didn't matter. She just wanted to sleep and that's all. She wanted something warm and soft to lay down on and Ivan was the only thing there that qualified as warm and soft. She didn't care if he was annoying or that he might tease her later about it. Sleep was the only thing on the young alchemist's mind at that moment. Before she went into a full sleep she remembered the last time she had laid her head down on someone's shoulder and slept. It was he father, and Ivan's was just as warm and soft as his shoulder; Ivan's was maybe even a little more softer than her fathers. Weather it was soft or hard it didn't matter to her as long as it was warm.

Ivan smiled gently down at her and brushed her blond bangs off of her face gently. The fact that she trusted him enough now to lay down on him made him feel a bit closer to her than before. He scratched his head and took in a deep breath. When he let it out it, and it sounded tired and worried. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He couldn't sleep. Not with what was on his mind at the moment and it involved the Lt. Colonel who was asleep on his shoulder. They're mission was simple go in find this kid that was kidnapped and bring him back to this family. The father of the family was a General like Ivan's father but much more influence than Roy. Ivan and Trisha needed something like this to break them out of theirboredom,so they jumped at a chance to get the hell out of the office and away from their co-workers (Spike the most).

Even if the mission sounded simple Ivan knew better than that. When ever a missing person report came in that had ties to the military or was in the military it always had to do something with _that group_. The group that had been after Trisha for years, the one that pretty much almost ended her life. It was true that she had jumped at every chance to face the group, but she had a good reason. If she didn't have that reason she would have left the group alone and went on with her life.

_

* * *

Short chapter, but it took me forever to do it. Sorry for the long wait and thank you who reviewed the last chapter. Since you already read all you have to do is review!  
__-Lain-Chan009_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

* * *

_

Chapter Six: Xenotime: Part 3

**/1935/**

Trisha moaned as she woke up. She felt so sleepy, as if she hadn't slept for a week! Trisha propped herself up in the bed with her left elbow and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She squinted, even though the room she was in was dark and looked around. Her vision stopped to the seat in front of her bed. Edward sat in it asleep; his chin rested on his upper chest and his blond bangs covered his face, just a bit though. Trisha gulped as sat up fully in bed and fully awake. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing light blue pajamas, that were quite baggy on her small body( in other words the sleeves and bottoms were rolled up quite a bit ) and her hair was down. Trisha tucked her bangs behind her ears.

"_What happened? I can't remember a thing…" _She thought. "_I mean nothing! It's a huge blank!" _

This bugged Trisha quite a bit. She NEVER forgot things…well not a whole day that is.

"Oh Trisha, your up," Edward said suddenly, in avery sleepily by the way.

"Huh?" Trisha jumped slightly at her father.

"Oh. Trisha. Your. Up," Edward said…again.

"I know what you said!" Trisha snapped back. "You just surprised me! I mean really! One minute your asleep then the next, BAM! Your awake!"

"I'm your Dad. I can do stuff like that," Edward said with a smile. He looked at Trisha and frowned. "So how are you feeling? Do you remember anything yet?"

"I feel as if I haven't slept in weeks and I…wait…how did you know I didn't remember anything?" Trisha asked.

"Well…it's one of the side effects of that medicine you took, remember?" said Edward.

"'Medicine'…" Trisha repeated.

Trisha thought this over to herself. Then everything hit her like a bag of bricks. Everything, from wakening up in that weird place, to that Gemini guy kissing….

"Ohmygod," Trisha said suddenly and fast. She covered her mouth and clenched on to the bed sheets that were over her legs.

"Trisha?" Edward asked.

Edward watched as tears started to flow down his daughters cheeks.

"Trisha?" Edward yelled. He moved from his chair to the bed and put his arm around Trisha's shoulder, who by this time was sobbing. "What's wrong? Trisha?"

Trisha buried her face into Edward's shirt and cried. Right then and there she realized that it had been almost over three years since did this. Crying like a child again, shoving her face into her father's shirt and just letting him calm her down. She felt horrible that she ran from him earlier now.

"It's okay, Trisha…It's okay," Edward said as he calmed her down. He brought her face from his and looked at her. "Now tell me, what happened? It's pretty clear that you got your memory back."

Edward wiped away her tears and let her calm down a bit more. Trisha took deep breath and let it out.

"A guy…he forced himself on me…" Trisha muttered quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"What?" Edward yelled. Trisha jumped at the yell. "Who was this guy?"

"I think…his name was Gemini," Trisha said searching her memory of that time. "And there were two more, Aries and Capricorn. I only saw Gemini and Aries though…but I could tell that Capricorn was a woman.

"Damn it…." Edward swore out. "I'm sorry Trisha…I really am. This is all my fault."

"No it isn't," Trisha said. "It was my own, when Jack…and…me…HOLY CRAP! Where's Jack?"

Trisha swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Trisha leg's felt weak and wobbly, but that didn't stop her from walk or stomping, towards the door. Edward grabbed her hand.

"Calm down Trisha…Don't worry he's fine," Edward reassured her. "If you want I'll go get him…along with some food."

Trisha's stomach growled.

"Um yeah…thanks…" Trisha said looking up at him.

"Now get that butt back in bed!" Edward yelled at her. In fact he picked her up bridal style and set her down on the bed. "Now if I find you up and out of bed I'll be pissed, got it?"

"When aren't you pissed off at me?" Trisha asked smiling.

Edward rubbed her head and left the room smiling. Trisha laid back into the bed and put her legs under the sheets and blankets. What the hell was going on in this town? I mean, first there was the gold then she got kidnapped. Something bad was going on in this town, and Trisha had a feeling she had been pulled into it. When ever she got back to Central she would bark out her commanding officer for giving her this mission.

"_Well…think about this way Trisha-Chan, at least you weren't rapped?" _she thought to herself. She gagged at the thought. "_Okay I will never think about that again. EVER." _

_

* * *

Ack! I am so sorry! I had major writers block…I couldn't figure out how I wanted this…And I started on another fan fiction, not sure if I'll be putting it up here though…Anyways, thanks for reviewing the last chapter! And sorry for being late and short. Since you already read all you have to do is review. _

_-Lain-Chan009_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist._

* * *

Chapter Seven: Xenotime: Part 4

**/1935/ **

Trisha was up and ready for answers the next day. She stomped down stairs of the house she was in, in her normal clothes, with out the red jacket. Trisha wondered around the big house until she found the kitchen where everyone was. She spotted her younger brother and ran over to him and hugged him around his waist.

"JACK!" she yelled happily.

"Yes?" he asked. He took a sip of his drink, used to this.

"I was so worried about youuuuuu!!" she said desperately.

Edward looked at them with a smile. He was also in the kitchen along with everyone else. After he had a sip of his coffee, he set it down and stood up.

"Glad to see you're up and back to normal," Edward said as he looked down at Trisha with a smile.

"Jack…" she mumbled not even listening to her father.

Alphonse laughed as he watched. Jack finished his orange juice and looked down at his sister.

"Are you done being a fool, sister?" he asked.

Trisha stood up and nodded. "Yeah…and don't call me a fool!"

"But you were acting like one…" Jack said quietly.

"I have to agree with your brother, your being a fool. Or in other words, an idiot," sneered a voice.

Trisha looked around and found the owner of the voice. It was that girl who she had seen where ever she had been. The blond girl who had commented on…something…that Trisha couldn't remember at the moment but did remember that she wanted to hit her for the comment. She was wearing the same clothes as she did when Trisha first met her. She had a smug look on her face and was smirking at Trisha.

"What are you smirking about?" Trisha spat out.

"Nothing, except…that I can't believe that you are the daughter of Edward Elric. The FullMetal Alchemist," she said shrugging. "My name is Fiona by the way."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Trisha yelled ignoring her name.

"You don't look like you could be his daughter…more like his son."

"'_Son'?"_ Trisha repeated in her head. Her eye twitched.

"Well, what does it matter to you that I look like a boy?" Trisha asked. She shrugged it off.

"No reason…I just…pictured you to look more…feminine," Fiona said with a nod.

"Well I like how I look," Trisha said as she crossed her arms.

"Sister…I don't think you need to argue with your rescuer," Jack interrupted. "If you remember right she was one of the two who saved you."

"Thanks for being a bitch," Trisha said with raising her hand. "I bet you just came in to see how I look and cities it!"

"Quite a mouth on this one," Fiona mumbled. "And look whose talking now! You're being a grade A bitch yourself!" she spat back at the small girl.

"You think that bugs me? HA! I get that everywhere!" Trisha yelled grinning. "Doesn't bug me one bit."

Fiona smirked. She stood up and walked over to Trisha. She towered over the poor short blond alchemist.

"Well what about this? You small little brat that can't even be seen by a guy in a car!" Fiona laughed.

"I'M NOT SMALL!!!" Trisha yelled. She grabbed Fiona by her collar and pulled her down to her face. "And I'm not afraid to fight a weak looking bitch like you!"

"Alright that's enough!" Ed said quickly. He pulled Trisha away from Fiona and forced Trisha to sit down and calm down.

"He Al…was I that bad when I was her age?" Ed asked his younger brother.

"No…you were worse," Al pointed out.

"…Thank you Al," Ed said glaring a bit at his brother. He rustled Trisha's hair.

"…So what the hell is going on?" Trisha asked, or more like she demanded.

"Let me find my brother Rick. He'll explain it better than me," said Fiona. "He should be in the study right about now…"

She turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Trisha sighed when her stomach rumbled. Jack shoved a plate of toast into her hands and said nothing. Trisha said her thanks and began to eat her breakfast. Edward sat down next to her and put her bangs behind her ears, which earned him a glare from the toast eating girl.

Edward sighed and rustled Trisha's hair. Jack on the other hand just watched and was quite. Al had finished eating and was picking the dishes up to wash them. Fiona came back in with a boy with short black hair slicked back by hair gel. His eyes were the same color as the boy Trisha had seen before she blacked out again.

"This is my brother Rick," Fiona introduced. "He'll explain everything."

"Hi," he waved at Trisha and smiled at everyone else.

"Whoa, wait just one minute. The boy that was with you the last time had…" Trisha was clearing confused.

"That was a wig. I use that a lot just in case anyone from the Azoth wanted me," Rick explained. "I look a bit more like my mother."

"Oh…kinda like me and Jack," Trisha said nodding

Rick smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

"So…are you going to explain to me what's going on in this town or just stand there like an idiot?" Trisha asked with a moving her hands toward Rick.

Rick laughed instead of being insulted. "It's true…you do have a mouth! I like that in a person," he approached and held out his hand. "I'm Rick Tringham. It's nice too meet you, Trisha."

Trisha looked up at him then at his hand. She grinned and looked back at his face and took his hand and shook it. "Thanks, nice to meet you too Rick."

Rick grinned at her and offered a seat at the table again. Trisha took it and he sat down opposite. Trisha sat there looking into his eyes before he spoke.

"The organization called "Azoth Collectors" came into our home town just a few months ago. They rebuilt the old mansion around here that had been destroyed when my father was Jack's age," Rick started.

Ed frowned and looked the other way when he Rick mentioned his father. It had been 21 years since then and he was still sore about it.

"'Azoth Collectors'?" Trisha asked confused.

"Yep. That's what their called…they came into town telling us they could get the town back to how it was during the gold rush. Most of the gold miners wanted that back and so they did it for us. Gold miners where happier than ever, they could do their work and teach their children how to do it," Rick explained. "But in return we would have to send one person a month too them. For what we didn't know until I went in to find my mother. They didn't tell who they wanted that time…they just took her and I fallowed."

Trisha was silent, taking everything she heard in and committing it to her memory. His mother…their mother, she wondered what had happened to her.

"I found out what they were doing…killing people, trying to extract this Azoth stuff…and my mother died from them doing that. Luckily she wasn't turned into an Azoth Freak," Rick looked down.

"'Azoth Freak'? What is that?" Trisha asked. She remembered that the people that had kidnapped her had mentioned something about Azoth Freaks.

"Sometimes, the put in this liquid which I started calling Fake Azoth. It's not real and pretty much turns them into mindless dolls walking around…but…they scream when some one with real Azoth is around them. They can't see anything but Azoth. The reason, I believe they scream when real Azoth gets close to them is because they don't have it and they want it," Rick explained his thoughts. "I'm just glad that only certain bodies can take that kind of stuff… My mother wasn't one…"

The look on his face was a pained one. Trisha could tell right away he blamed himself for what had happened. She watched him and let out a small some what sad sigh. "Well thank you for telling us this and I'll be sure to put that in my report…" She stood up to leave.

"What!? Wait I'm not done," Rick said standing up as well. "You can't just leave! Please! Listen just a bit more…"

Trisha knew where it was heading for. He wanted to ask for their help, and Trisha just wanted to get out of this town. Let the military take care of it, she didn't feel like getting a lecture from her leading commander if she helped out. She looked at him and his face, it was so full of pain, so much that she couldn't help but stay…maybe for a little while. She sighed and sat down.

"Alright start explain' on what you want me too do," she said with another sigh.

"What? But I didn't even…"

"I can tell just by looking at you," Trisha said looking into his eyes. They met and Rick also realized something about this girl. Pain…lots of it in her eyes, and sadness. But not only was that in there but there was a bit of determination, and pride. They were beautiful color, such a lovely gold…he blushed and looked the other way. "Well start explain' or I'll just leave."

Rick sat back down. "Alright…I do want your help. Let me tell you a bit more about Azoth Freaks before we go any further. Over the last few months I've been going in and out of that organization I found out that this stone," he took out a chocker form his pocket and showed the stone to her. She looked at it and took it from his hand. "It's called obsidian. And apparently it hides Azoth from Azoth freaks. My mother was wearing it when she died….I…I took it off as a memento for everybody at home…"

"I see…weird…" Trisha looked at the black stone in her hand.

"Well…I don't know why it hides Azoth but it just does. Anyways…here's my plan," Rick started explaining. And Trisha just gave him a look as if he was crazy when he was done. She sighed but smirked.

"Your one crazy bastard," Trisha said with a laugh.

"I know. I've been told that before but I want this…this…so called company out of my home town," Rick said with a desperate huff.

"We'll do it tonight. Jack, ya ready?" Trisha asked leaning back in her chair and looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes," he answered in his toneless voice.

She stood up and smirked. "Well…lets' go."

……

It was a silent night at the Azoth Collectors building. It was the same one that had held Trisha Elric the pervious day. The girl in question was sneaking around the back of the place at the moment with Jack behind her, silent as she was, maybe even more. Trisha looked left and saw guards, she looked right and she saw guards, then it was a glance up and a smirk was on her face. Jack looked up also but his face did nothing.

"Okay, were going to back up and do our famous "over the wall" trick," Trisha explained to her brother.

"Fine," Jack answered.

He had his back to the wall and had his fingers intertwined and cupped. He went down into a squatting position and waited for his sister. She backed up from him and looked from the wall to where Jack was, and took one more step back. Then she ran at him at full speed and stepped her right leg into his hands. He trusted her up easily and she landed on the top of the wall.

She had almost lost balance and fell back but gained it again and glared down at her brother.

"You threw me to high!" she said in a whisper yell.

"You're too light," he whispered back.

She rolled her eyes and told him to put on the metal mesh gloves that she had made him earlier that day. He did and waited patiently for her to lower the barbed wire down so that he could use it to climb up. She did slowly looking around making sure they hadn't been noticed yet. She held on to the wire at top while Jack on the bottom started climbing up. When he was up she checked over the walls again for guards.

It was clear and she jumped down. Jack fallowed next to her and was first to stand up. Trisha stood up and looked around worriedly, hopping no one noticed.

"Okay, let's make our own door," Trisha whispered.

She went up to the wall of the building and clapped her hands placing them on the wall. There was a flash of light and there was a door. The transmutation was notable but not too bad. They went in and Trisha closed the same way she opened it. They were in a library.

"Well…ain't this ironic?" Trisha asked her brother.

"I guess…" Jack said shrugging.

"Well…Rick never said we couldn't look around," Trisha said nodding and smirking.

She went to one of the shelves and started flipping threw it. She motioned for Jack to come over and he did.

"Shove this down your pants," she said handing it to him and going for another book.

"Why?"

"Because you're the younger sibling," she said shoving another book into his hands. "And this one too."

"I can just put it in my coat," Jack reminded.

"Fine, do it either way I don't care," Trisha said shrugging She another book in her own Jacket and that was more than likely the forth one.

Jack shrugged and put the books into his jacket along with a few others that Trisha shoved into his hands. She got enough books but it wasn't enough to weigh them down. She took a little tiny ball out of her pocket and so did Jack. They set them down and Trisha frowned.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked.

"I hate taking a move like this, but it's the only thing I can think of that would make things explode," Trisha said with a humph. "And it's from Mustang…I hate Mustang…"

"I know…" Jack said nodding.

Trisha sighed. "Well let's spit up and set these babies around the place. Watch out for those things."

"Kay," they went out of the library and found a hall way that forked.

"We'll meet outside, good luck," Trisha went to the left while Jack went to the right.

Trisha stopped at every other door setting the little balls and also hiding them so they wouldn't be seen. She had one more ball and she was going to get rid of it. There was a room at the end and that's were she was going to set it. She opened the door quietly. A screeching sound erupted from the room. Trisha covered her ears and walked backwards out of the room. The screaming stopped and she looked up.

"You!" she yelled.

It was that guy, Gemini. He smirked down at her and crossed his arms.

"Well, well, well, If isn't Trisha Armony Elric! What a surpise!" he said with a grin.

"Bastard! I've been wanting to smack you for what you did!" she stood up and reared her arm back for a punch.

Gemini only smirked. He caught her punch and got her in the stomach with his own punch. It knocked the wind out of her. He let go of her hand and watched her as she fell to her knees holding her stomach. Spit was drooling out of her mouth as she caught her breath.

She wipped away the spit and looked up at Gemini, but there was something else behind him that Trisha didn't like. She took out the last ball she had and threw it at Gemini who caught it.

"What's this?" he asked looking at it.

"You'll see in a minute!" Trisha yelled standing up. She sped off clapping her hands and touching the wall as she ran. She made another wall that slammed against the one across it.

She fallowed the corridoor that she took back to the library. She clapped her hands, made a door and went outside. She looked around for Jack not knowing what to do. She jumped a little when a hand grabbed her one shoulder. She whipped around and saw Jack and she let out a sigh.

"You set the bombs?" she asked him. He nodded. "Good."

She took out a glove with a transmutation circle on it. Not only was it red it was also similar to the one that was on Roy Mustang's gloves but it was different with the design. She and Jack went back and over the wall just to be safe. She brought up her hand into the air and snapped.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Sorry for taking so long. I was busy with stuff and had a slight problem with writer's block. Thank you all who reviewed on the last chapter. The one after this should be up faster than this one but it'll be after the New Year. PS.  
**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**  
__-Lain-Chan009_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

* * *

Chapter eight: Report to the Colonel 

/1935/

Trisha Elric took a huge deep breath as she looked up at the door. The tinted glass had the name COLONEL R. SMITH printed on it. She looked down at the file in her hands and let the deep breath out. She shoved the folder underneath the door and turned around ready to leave. She bumped into a tall man before she could get a footstep away.

"Now, now Illusion, where do we think we're going?"

Trisha looked up and gulped. It was her leading commander Colonel Ronald Smith. He was a well built but slim man, with slicked back brown hair that had a green twinge to it due to the gel he put in it. His eyes were a dark gray with a calm commanding look in his eyes. He opened the door to his office and pushed the girl into the office. He closed the door, locking it with a smiple twist of a key. He bent down and picked up the folder.

As he came back up he took the report out and went to his desk, reading it while he walked. He continued to read when he sat down. She sat down as well, and noticed a newspaper on his desk.

**"BIG EXPLOSION IN XENOTIME!! WHAT CAUSED IT??" **was the head line. She gulped and sank down into the black leather chair.

The Colonel was quite as he read the report. Trisha looked over at the other door in the room that was on the left wall. She saw about three or four heads shadows from the window. The first one was a man's and she knew that head anywhere. That was Kevin Fort, the explosion specialist.

Kevin was tall and thin with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He may have looked foolish to others but he was a expert at disarming and making bombs, he was also a 2nd Lt. Trisha and him got along fairly well but he annoyed her slightly when he would comment on how _flat _she was but other than that, she considered him a friend. The next was Dorothy Husky, a knife fighter and only woman of the team, besides Trisha but she was hardly there. She was normal height with short red hair and a calm look with hazel eyes. She was great with hand-to-hand combat and even greater with knife combat, she was a 1st Lt. She had taught Trisha how to hold a switch knife and a regular combat knife the right way and how to fight so she and Trisha were great and very close friend.

She recognized Spike's hair and knew he was their gun specialist, a sniper if you will. Next but not least was Henry Shed who was the technical specialist. Henry had spiky black hair and brown eyes. He was short, timid and very polite. Trisha and him talked quite a bit but it was normal for the two to just smile and wave at each othe. He was also a Captain. She quickly turned her attention back to the Colonel waiting for his huff and that quite yell.

"…So…you blew this building up because you thought it was a threat to the military and country, hm?" Smith asked looking at her. His voice was firm but not the kind that meant he was in his yelling mode. This man never yelled. It was a quite commanding voice that made people listen to him, and listened they did very well with his voice.

"Uhhh…yes sir," She answered nodding her head. She didn't put in the part about Rick's mother. She would leave that part out.

"…What is up with the hesitation Illusion?" he snapped.

"No reason sir," she said just below a snap.

"There is always a reason for your hesitation. What else happened that you didn't put in this report? Tell me now solider," his voice was getting into the quite yelling stage.

"…I was helping…a boy…he asked me too…he said his mother had been killed by them…" She said quietly then added a, "…Sir."

Smith sat there staring at the girl for a long time. His gray eyes gazed into Trisha's gold ones seeing her soft part. That soft part was reserved for those of her family. Jack was the one who got those looks more than anyone in this world. He let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"You are too soft…"

She looked down a little hurt at this.

"But it's a good thing to have in a solider," Smith corrected. "Don't let it out to often or people will realize you are soft…Trisha. You are dismissed. I'll be calling you soon with your new mission…when one comes. So relax and walk around the city. Visit the Mustangs, visit who ever you want…just do it now before a mission pops up."

"…Thanks…Mr. Smith," Trisha said standing up. She went to the door and watched the shadows disappear, going back to their spots. She smiled and wrapped her hand around the knob.

"That's Colonel…Trisha," Smith added before she left.

She turned and saluted him. She went to the door that she came threw, throwing a glance at the one that led to the other half of the office. With that done, she left the room going down the hall. Her feet made a loud clobbering noise as she walked threw the halls. She had always walked like she had cinderblocks tied to her feet that or she weighed more than what she should. She turned the many halls of Central HQ until she reached the door.

"See ya later Private Arnol," Trisha waved at the private who was always stationed at the door.

"Bye Miss. Illusion," the woman waved at the small girl. "It's nice to see that you are in good health!"

Trisha smiled and waved at her as she left. She went down the steps and landed on the last step. She huffed putting her hands into her pockets as she walked down the street. It was summer in Central. The streets were paved with kids wearing shorts and tank tops along with girls wearing their summer skirts and shirts. She let out a small smile when she saw some kids struggling with a fire hydrant.

Of course they knew this was against the law but it was so damn hot. They had a monkey wrench on top and were crancking it back trying to open it and get the cool water inside to burst forth. One kid was on the ground while the other was on top and both were pulling hard.

"If you guys keep on doing that you'll give yourself a hernia," she said coming over to them.

They both looked at her and stared for a long, LONG time until they just shrugged and started struggling. She blinked and looked up annoyed. With a huff she grabbed the kid on top and set him down, Next was the other kid who was set next to his friend.

"What are you doing!? We were close to getting it off!" the first boy yelled.

He was a short boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white tank top with brown shorts. His boots were black and so were his socks. The other one had a T-shirt that was a light blue and his shorts were blue jeans. His hair was black and covered his eyes.

"I'm going to cool you off, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" she looked down at them. They were just about up to her chest but it was enough to look down.

"Huh? How are you gunna do that missus?" the other boy asked.

"Hmmm, just watch," Trisha said with a smirk.

She clapped her hands and put them on the fire hydrant. And in a blaze of blue light and sparks Trisha had transmuted the hydrant into a spout of some sort. It was still big and red except it was had a handle up at the top that looked like a normal hose handle. She smirked and twisted it and water shot out. She twisted it back and the water was off..

"See? Now there you go and don't tell anyone," she said as she walked away.

"WOW!! Thanks Missus!!" the one boy yelled happily. "Spray me Clay!"

"Okay!" the other one answered.

Trisha just grinned and walked off happily. She stopped by the backery buying her favorite treats (doughnuts with lemon cream inside) and a piece of cherry cheese cake for Jack.

"Haven't seen you around," the man behind the counter said with a simle as he watched her pull out a doughnut.

"I've been going around," she answered munching on her sugary treat.

"You know, you're the only one who buys that so I make them fresh when I hear your in town," the man said with chuckle.

"Spike told ya?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep! He comes in every morning for a coffee and a doughnut and if your comin' in he'll update me," the man said with a nod. "You want coffee with that?"

"Yeah, could you get me one? Nuthin' in it," she told him taking out another sugary doughnut.

"Got it!"

With in a few minutes she had a coffee and was out the door with two boxes. This was a normal routine. She went to update Smith, Jack stayed home. On the way back she picked up their treats for the next two days and a coffee. Now the transmutation of the fire hydrant…that was new, and it _was_ very hot that day. She came up on the hotel and was up the stairs and at their room in a few minute.

"Hey, Jack. I'm back," she said setting down the treats. "Got our meals for the next two days…"

"We shouldn't eat like this…" he said quietly looking at the boxes with his bored look.

"We are 15 and 14 years old. Our bodies need the sugar for our late night research," Trisha said with a huff. "It's hotter than hell out there too! Crank up that fan!"

"…" Jack went up to the little fan in the room and cranked it up to it's fullest.

Trisha on the other hand was taking her jacket, her black shirt, and was left in her white tank top under shirt. Next was her boots, and then her pants. She flopped on the couch in the room in nothing but her underwear and under shirt. Jack looked at her and just went back to getting his cheesecake out of the box.

"Jaaaack…"

"What?" he said in his monotone voice.

"Hand me a doughnut," she said holding out her hand.

There was the sound of the box opening and footsteps coming to her. The doughnut was placed in her hand and she thanked her younger brother. She bit into it and munched on it knowing, that if they were to do anything that night she needed the sugar and the caffeine to keep her awake. Jack on the other hand just munched on his cake, watching his own sister eat, knowing that long nights were ahead with this heat.

_

* * *

…Oh my god…did I…did I really post this right before the new year? Holy crap, I told the truth in the last chapter. Sorry folks I tend to put stuff of like fanfics of a certain show that I am writing when another obsession starts with me (my current one is that of Yu Yu Hakusho and Shaman King (This one is slight because I have a thing for the character named Faust VIII)). But I finally got off my butt and finished this chapter. I do believe this is longer than the other ones, but I'm to lazy to go and check. So anyways, thank you all who've reviewed, it is much loved. The next few chapters may be slow due to the fact that I'm trying to start a fan comic up on my deviant art account. That also may come slow with how I do with my horrible inking jobs that I've done in the past…but that is not important! What is that I'm trying my best to get these chapers out so I don't feel guilty about not writing for the people who like my story(Thank you to who love this story!). Thank you again, and since you've already read, all you really have to do is review! Thanks! _

-Lain-Chan009


End file.
